


Swimming To the Moon

by apckrfan



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-19
Updated: 2004-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate needs something tangible after the memorial service and Sawyer happens to be in the right place at the right time.</p><p>SPOILERS: Through Walkabout (1x04)</p><p>This isn't REALLY mature, but rated as such to be safe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming To the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by The Doors _Moonlight Drive_

Kate arrived at the small strip of beach and peeled away her clothes. She had found this spot earlier and knew instantly she would be back when she had time to swim and relax.

After a day of overseeing the burning of so many bodies she thought tonight was a good time for relaxation. The moon shone brightly above so she was not worried about getting lost on her way back to camp. The way it reflected on the water Kate wished she could swim to it tonight. 

She probably should have been worried about the boars, but she was relieved to be alive. She did not want to worry about anything for a little while. The consensus seemed to be they had been attracted to the smell of the decomposing bodies anyway. 

She stood for a moment letting the breeze caress her body before stepping into the water. It was so peaceful here, a direct contrast to her life of late. A life on the run is anything but peaceful. She should know and she briefly wondered how many others knew the Marshall's handcuffs had been for her. 

She walked so the water lapped around her legs at about mid-thigh level before she lunged forward and kicked her feet up to swim. She did a somersault under the water, touching the wet sand with her fingertips and reveling in her freedom and the water's warmth. 

She remained under the water, swimming out further. She was careful to stop and look at the shoreline once in a while to ensure she did not stray too far. She was not in the mood to be the maiden in distress tonight. 

Finished with her swim she waded to shore, wringing her hair out between her hands. It felt good to be clean, even if it was not the same as a hot shower and bath gel. The alternative to being here was being in a very public bathroom so she was not going to complain about lack of shampoo or soap. 

"Well, well, Sweetness, I thought I was the only one who knew about this little slice of heaven." 

She rolled her eyes and refused to go out of her way in an attempt to cover herself. He had surely seen a number of women naked so she doubted he would pay her any mind. "I guess not." 

"Not that it surprises me that you found it, you're a piece of heaven, too." 

"Good lord, do women actually fall for that crap?" 

"No, I was actually trying out some new stuff." 

"I'd stick with the old stuff." 

"You haven't heard the old stuff." 

"It can't be worse than that." 

"Good point," he said with a smirk. 

He was looking, really looking at her now. Like a man looked at a woman. Her eyes fluttered shut as she fought the urge to step back into the water until he left. She felt his eyes on her and her body grew warm in places she had forgotten about a long time ago. It did not help that he was very good looking. 

"My, Freckles, it's not that cold out here," he whispered, bringing her out of her reverie. 

Her eyes snapped open, her arms crossed over her chest to hide her erect peaks from his view. 

"Too late, already saw." 

"If you were a gentleman you would turn away and pretend you never saw me here." She uncrossed her arms, realizing it was futile. She was dreadfully exposed and there was nothing she could do to change that. He stood in between her and her clothes and she wanted more than anything to have them on again. 

His bare feet made little noise on the sandy beach as he walked toward her to close the distance between them. She took a deep breath, making her arousal even more apparent with the rise and fall of her breasts. She had never gotten aroused from a man just looking at her before, but at the moment she was very. 

"Do you want me to be a gentleman, Sweetness?" 

She shook her head, pushing thoughts of being aroused and ready for him out of her mind. They did not belong there. This was not a singles cruise. she should be worrying about survival not about sex. 

"Oh, Freckles, the look on your face is priceless. It wasn't a trick question or even a complicated one." 

He loomed large in front of her. She did not need to look to know he was all man. His chest, his eyes would forever be ingrained in her mind. She had never thought of a man as beautiful before but that's what Sawyer was. 

And he wanted her. He did not want the snobby blonde or anyone else. He had been attentive to other women but she had watched him enough to know that the attention was meaningless flirtation. He did not want them. He wanted her. And she could no longer deny she wanted him back. 

The logical part of her wanted him to turn around and leave like a gentleman would do. But whatever was between them made her want to toss logic to the wind. He placed a hand on her shoulder, cupping it. She closed her eyes as his thumb stroked her collarbone lightly. The contrast in his body's temperature to hers that was now beginning to shiver from being wet and exposed to the light breeze was overwhelming. She was glad he was the one that threw logic to the wind because she would not have done it first. 

"You're shivering," he whispered as he drew her closer. She did not have a chance to answer him before his mouth found hers. His kiss was unbelievable and held the promise of so much more. He was gentle at first as he kissed her, working her lips apart so that their tongues could meet. She mewed into his mouth at her first taste of him. 

His hands slid along her arms and back at first he was trying to warm her but the touches soon turned bolder in nature as the kiss deepened and intensified. She felt his bare chest against hers as his other hand cupped her bottom and drew her against him. He still had his jeans on and that seemed very problematic just then. She wanted to feel him against her. All of him. 

Her hands seemed to develop a mind of her own as they glided along his shoulders and the smooth expanse of his chest to his tight stomach. As her fingertips drifted even lower to just under the waistband of his jeans she felt a line of hair that let her know she was definitely headed in the right direction. She moaned softly at the discovery. 

Everything about Sawyer was masculine. Jack was the type of man women brought home to their mother. Sawyer was the type of man mothers warned their daughters about. That thought should have put a damper on her lust but it did nothing but stoke it just then. She wanted to know if he was as good as he looked. She did not think she was going to be disappointed. 

"Kate," he whispered and drew away from her. She looked into his eyes, trying to remember if he had ever used her real name before now. "You go much lower with that hand and I can guarantee what there is of a gentleman inside of me will be gone." 

She smiled then no longer concerned with logic. He wanted her and she wanted him it was as simple as that. They may never get a chance like this again. They were stranded on this island with forty-five more people. What were the chances no one else would stumble across this little spot? She withdrew her hand from its place just inside his waistband and brought it to the front of his jeans. Who knew if this was even real? 

She cupped his manhood, felt how hard he was even through the heavy denim fabric and could not help but lick her lips in anticipation. 

"Sweetness, you're killing me." 

"We wouldn't want that," she said, her voice taking on a husky, seductive teasing quality she had never heard before. Was this what it was like to be wanton? She had read about it in trashy romance novels and seen it on soap operas but it was not something she had ever dreamt of experiencing first hand. 

She gave his erection a squeeze before sliding her hand up the length of his body to his shoulder coupled by her other hand on the opposite side and pushed him gently to the sand where she straddled him. 

Her mouth found his, her hair creating a makeshift curtain around their faces as she moved her lower body along the length of his. His moans of pleasure served to embolden her, causing her to ground against his pelvis as she rotated her hips against him. 

It did not take long for him to turn the tables and shift them so he was on top of her not that she minded his taking control of the situation. The role of aggressive seductress was not one she was comfortable in. 

"I thought you might be wild but had no idea you'd be this wild," he whispered as he kissed her throat and the sides of her neck. 

She wanted to be offended, should have pushed him off her for being so callous but she sort of liked being seen as wild. Was that so bad? It was not like she was going to spread her legs for every guy on the island. There were some things she would do in the name of survival. That was not one of them. 

She tilted her head back into the sand and enjoyed the feel of his mouth trailing kisses along the length of her body. She did not need to look down to know that her nipples were standing at attention, taut and hard waiting for his touch. 

He cupped a breast and she arched herself further into his palm. He groaned softly, ran a cheek along the sensitive underside of her breast. She expected the stubble to hurt but he was beyond that point now. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to draw his face up a little higher but he would not budge. 

"Sawyer," she whispered. 

"We've got plenty of time, Sweet Cheeks," he murmured as he brushed his cheek against her breast again before nipping at it. 

"No," she replied breathlessly. She was too afraid someone might walk up anytime. 

"You want to get right down to business, is that it?" 

She wrapped her legs around his calves to prevent him from pulling himself off of her and lowered a hand to the front of his jeans. "I've been waiting for a long time." 

"Me, too, Sweetness," he whispered as he drew back and met the resistance of her legs. "I've got to get out of these pants to give you what you want." 

"Okay," she whispered unable to stop from watching as he undid the zipper of his jeans. He was not wearing underwear. No big surprise as she had stopped wearing any a day or two ago herself. His manhood jutted out appetizingly as he parted the fly and stood to step out of the jeans. She knelt before him and stilled his hands from pulling his pants down further. 

"I thought this was what you wanted, Katie," he whispered. 

She could hear the neediness in his voice and knew they were feeling the same thing. She slid her mouth over the length of him, circling the baby-soft skin there with her tongue. His hands went to her hair, bunching it into his fists as his fingers ran along her head. 

She took him deeper and deeper until he was all the way in her mouth. He was perfectly sized for her and she groaned softly as she thought of how good he would feel inside of her. Her hands found the waistband of his jeans now riding low and loose against his hips and slid them down his legs. 

She returned to the sand, propping herself up on her elbows as he stepped out of the jeans and kicked them aside. 

"You're beautiful," he whispered and for the moment she believed he meant it and refused to read anything deeper into the comment. 

He slid a hand between her legs, finding her opening through the folds and stroking her there with the tip of his finger. She was beyond ready for him. "I'm ready," she whispered as she arched against him when he slid his finger inside of her. 

"I feel that," he said as he withdrew his finger, bringing it to his lips he brought it to his mouth, licking it seductively. "I think you can see that I'm ready." 

"Yes," she replied, wishing he would get on with it already. He slid on top of her and she wrapped her legs around his calves again, welcoming him as he slid inside her. He was slow and gentle at first, letting her adjust to the size of him. It had been so long since she had been with a man she imagined she was tight. His moans and mutters in the heat of passion led her to believe he was happy with the way she felt around him as she was with him. 

He was skilled, bringing her to the brink only to back off and keep her climax at bay. It was exciting to be brought to the precipice over and over again without falling over. She knew the actually falling would be better than anything she could imagine. 

His hands and mouth were everywhere kissing, stroking, and caressing her body. Her hands clutched his forearms as he brought her to the brink once again. "Please," she whispered, pleading to be allowed to fall before it was too late. "Oh God, Sawyer, please." 

"That's it, baby," he whispered as his mouth found her ear. "Let go. I can take you places you've only dreamt of." 

And she did not doubt he was speaking the truth. Her body responded to his arching against his, rubbing against him in a wanton fashion very unlike her but she could not stop. He had awakened something inside of her; something dormant that she had never even had a hint existed in her until tonight. 

"Open your eyes, Kaite," he whispered and she did despite hating the name Katie. His thrusts grew more powerful, harder, more demanding as his ardor grew to uncontrollable levels. She responded in kind, demanding more from him. He was close to his release which meant he would finally let her drop over that cliff to the other side. 

When it came it was amazing. Her entire body inside and out clenched in response to finally being brought to release. She remained at the top of the cliff for what seemed like an eternity, her body refusing to fall from its peak. She was far from coming down from the afterglow of the incredible orgasm he had brought her. Her skin hummed as if she was one giant nerve he had control over. Her eyes opened slightly and she saw her feelings mirrored in his eyes, eyes that reminded her of little moons. She had gotten her wish. She had been able to swim to the moon tonight. 

~The End~ 


End file.
